The Great Adventure
by Stella7
Summary: When the Fab Trio are captured by Voldemort Ginny and Draco must save them, but first they must decide who takes the Flour Baby... D/G
1. Default Chapter

The Great Adventure  
  
Chapter1: The project Jimi Hendrix re-strung his guitar so that he could play it left handed- The Lefty Notebook  
  
"-Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley-," Professor McGonnegal called out from a scroll. The girl in question blushed red with embarrassment. Her brothers, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger gasped, turning their heads together in conference. It wasn't as if she could hear them. Whine, whine, whine-she couldn't take care of herself. Malfoy would try something. Blah, blah, blah. "I can hear you," she said. "We've decided," said Ron as if he hadn't heard. "That we'll talk to Dumbledore for you. We'll have a switch. Harry and Priscilla Carpenter will switch with you and Malfoy. This can't be-." "Stop it Ron!" burst out Ginny. They always did this. "I can take care of myself. People will tease me if I have you stand up for me." Her "friends" looked startled. "But we can't leave you with-." "Yes you can!" "Mum will-." "Understand! And that's final!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Draco Malfoy, contrary to popular belief, did not own ten pairs of leather WizardingGucci for Men trousers- only nine. And he didn't have five love slave-women in his dorm room to wait on his every beck and call- though he could afford it. Draco Malfoy was pouting. However it was not about the numbers of leather trousers or love slaves he had but about his project partner.  
  
The Weasley Girl. The only person he was truly uncomfortable around- but he wouldn't show it. He wasn't all that excited to meet her and say, "Hi! My father tried to kill you five years ago! Isn't that funny?!"  
  
And who had come up with their project? Each fifth year had been paired with a sixth and given a five pound muggle sack of flour. This precursor to cake was deemed a "baby" and they were supposed to care for it. For a month. Wouldn't that be fun? Not. Also the prospect of being Weasley's spouse made him want to eat Snape's undergarments. Which lead him to his question of the day: Boxers or Briefs?  
  
"Stop, Draco! Oh my virgin mind!" he groaned. He was glad there was not class tomorrow. But he groaned again. They were getting their babies that day!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Every thing was ready. Its bones creaked as It turned Its eyes towards the castle. Its sockets shifted with unseen blackness where eyes should have been. Soon- very soon. This time it would not fail. This time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The baby project is biased on the project we just finished for school and I had twins (Claudia and Jesus Ross-looooonnnngggg story) so I had to carry around 10 lbs. of flour.  
  
Oh and sorry but I really don't know the conversions to the metric system and all that so it's gonna be pounds and miles because my dear sweet home (a.k.a the u.s.) is too big-headed to adjust with the rest of the world. Also are kilometers longer or shorter than miles?  
  
Anyway, please review!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Baby!

Chapter 2: Oh Baby!  
  
Recent studies show that 95% of fetuses in the womb suck their right thumb and 5% suck their left. - The Lefty Notebook  
  
"Parents are to now collect their partners," McGonnegal called out from the head table. Ginny fell in line the next morning at breakfast. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and turning around there he was. Draco looked coolly back at her.  
  
They said nothing, but waited in line. In front of her she saw Ron clench his fist in anger. Ginny, feeling very. uncomfortable, glanced over at Malfoy. He of course had on a bored look. Then it was their turn. The stepped up to the long table housing muggle sacks of flour.  
  
McGonnegal looked as stern as ever with her scroll and quill hovering just near her.  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, please place your wand hands down on the indicators," she pointed to two silver plates. "These will determine what gender your baby will be."  
  
A few seconds after doing so the silver plated flashed and a pink ball flew out.  
  
"Congratulations," commented their teacher absentmindedly. "You have a girl."  
  
The professor picked up a flour baby that had sprung rubber arms, legs, and a cabbage patch doll head with pink clothes and handed it to Draco. Ginny giggled to herself at his uneasy expression.  
  
McGonnegal motioned them down the table to Snape, who sneered as usual.  
  
"I am the 'family doctor'," he looked like he had been bullied into the job. "Here are your journals- follow the direction." He shoved the folders at Ginny and tossed his greasy hair.  
  
"Well, where should we sit?" Draco asked mildly. The couples were required to sit at individual tables in the corner of the hall.  
  
They found a spot and food appeared.  
  
Ginny opened her journal. The first question was:  
  
What is your baby's gender? Underneath she wrote: Girl  
  
What is his/her name?  
Ginny looked up at Draco and asked, "what shall we name her?"  
  
"Well obviously Malfoy."  
  
Ginny shot him a sarcastic look, "It's a girl."  
  
"Well then we can't call it Weasley either."  
  
"That wasn't funny," she informed him, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"I know. It's hard to be humorous so close to many Griffindors."  
  
Ginny looked to her right to see the next three tables occupied by Harry and Priscilla, Ron and Libby, and Hermione and Colin. Ginny sighed. Of course they would be there and all staring at them (which they were).  
  
"Anyway-names- um." Ginny bit her lip trying to think. Why did I have to do this? Why did I not listen to Ron? But then again, Malfoy isn't exactly making fun of me.much. Oh this is so annoying!  
  
Malfoy tore a page from his journal in half, handing one to her.  
  
"Write a name on it and we'll pick. Ginny thought and scribbled down:  
Madeline  
She had always liked it. She folded it up and gave it to Draco. He put hers in one hand and his in the other, mixing them up.  
  
"Pick a hand"  
  
She picked the left. Malfoy opened the sheet and it read:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
oep Sorry for making you wait but review anyway. Should I keep going? Also if anyone would like to beta for my fic PLEASE email me! 


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Mab

Chapter 3: Queen Mab  
  
Left-handed Falsehood- Left handedness is a neurotic choice made by anti- social individuals- Lefty Handbook  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The sheet read:  
  
Lauren  
  
Ginny laughed inside. "He picked Lauren? Why not Vesputina or better yet Medusina?" Ginny glanced at her watch. It had once belonged to Charlie. It had a few burns on it but she loved it. "I have to go." She told him. "I'll take 'Lauren' first."  
  
She gathered the sack baby and her things and walked off leaving Draco with the other Griffindors and their stares. He smirked at them and walked off leaving 4th year girls fainting in his wake.  
  
"Stupid bloody leather." Ron muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The reason for your flour babies is to teach parenting skills! Not toss like a quaffle!" screeched McGonnegal.  
  
It was three days into the project and the Griffindor boys were getting restless.  
  
"Ten points from Griffindor-each!"  
  
This stopped the boys in their tracks. Meanwhile Draco and Ginny were arguing:  
  
"Look I kept her since dinner last night. It's your turn!" Draco insisted.  
  
"But I had her up until then and the night before," stressed Ginny. She was at her breaking point. Harry and the others had gone on another adventure to the save the world and the day wasn't going as planned.  
  
"Exactly- now its your turn," Draco smirked. "Weasel," he added for bait. She took it.  
  
"THAT'S IT! ARRRGGGHHH! Just because Daddy couldn't bail you out if the project doesn't mean you don't have to do it at all! I have had a bad day! Snape gave me failing marks, the painters are in and Harry and his crew are off on some wild and crazy scheme to save the world.AGAIN! So come back to me when you have a life!" She started to stomp away but Draco caught her arm.  
  
"The who are in?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Urg! The painters, I'm surfing the red wave, Aunt Flow has come for a visit, on the rag, sent to the edge of the village, cruisin'-."  
  
"Ok I get it! Calm down!" Draco hurried looking disgusted. "And secondly where have Potter and Weasel gone?"  
  
"I don't know. They left a note." She picked it out of her pocket and practically threw it at him.  
  
Ginny,  
We're off on an adventure to save the world. Again. Can't tell you where but will be back soon.  
  
-Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
"Oh, those idiots!" Draco said. "Trust a Griffindor to charge right into a trap, wands blazing."  
  
"You know where they are?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy manor." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It shrieked its unearthly howl. Darkness hailed from its mouth and flesh dripped off its bones. Darkness was its shroud and companion. Soon light would not stop it. The day of glory drew near.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They're at your house?" Ginny asked. "What is your dad doing this time? Inviting them over to feed them to something? Why did I ever tell you? You probably helped your dad!"  
  
"Weasly-." Draco tried.  
  
Ginny shrunk away and clutched Lauren in between them. "Get away from me- Deatheater." She ran.  
  
Draco froze in his tracks, "I'll never be like him," he muttered. He left with a shrug; at least she had the kid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. yes it is a bit short but if you will look on you will see I have posted the next one too.. Please review..it would be o so o so o so nice like ice if you would. 


	4. Chapter 4: You do know how to Laugh,righ...

Chapter IV: You do know how to laugh, right?  
  
-Inuits believe that all left handed people are potential sorcerers. -Lefty Handbook  
  
Ginny felt very stupid. Yesterday she had blown up at Draco and then left with Lauren. Then on top of all that she had told him about Harry and the others. She was sure he would snitch on them. She rolled over in her bed. Fun. It was another night. Darkness brought dreams. Things she had grown to hate. They hadn't gotten better, even after five years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stared up at the canopy over his bed.  
  
"Wonderful, Fathers gone and tried to do another plan," he thought.  
  
As frightening as Lucius may have seemed he came up with horrible plans. Draco heard stories from his mum about how people had fun of his father and his plans. They rivaled Hannibal's 'great' idea to bring elephants over the Alps in the winter. Or whoever came up with the flour baby project. The whole diary thing had been his henchman's idea!  
  
Nevertheless, Draco tried to reason to him self; Slytherins are still much smarter than Griffindors. They left a note! Who leaves notes anymore?  
  
Oh yeah, his father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco ran into Ginny the next day. Correction: Ginny ran into him. Malfoys are never that clumsy.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" Draco sneered. Luckily the corridor was empty.  
  
"Read this," she wasted no time, shoving a paper at him. Draco saw the Malfoy seal on it and groaned inwardly.  
  
It read:  
  
To whom it may concern,  
  
Harry Potter and his worthless friends are dead.  
  
-Lord Voldemort  
P.S. Send the Slytherins my regards.  
"It's a lie," Draco said.  
  
"What?" Ginny nearly dropped the flour baby.  
  
"Voldemort would have said more and that's not his handwriting."  
  
"I don't want to know how on earth you know what his-."  
  
"Same way you do, or have you forgotten? Anyway there's not much time, we have to leave now."  
  
Ginny shifted Lauren to her other hip and frowned. "Why are you acting this way? Why are you not insulting me? I thought you hated my brother and his friends."  
  
"I can't explain now, we have to leave now." Draco stressed this last bit.  
  
"And you wont turn us over to your father," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"No I'm not-." Draco said as he folded his arms.  
  
"Right."  
  
"You'll just have to trust me. Now give me Lauren and I'll have Blaise take care of her." Draco reached for the flour baby.  
  
Ginny shrunk from him, "Don't-I-I'll take care of her." Ginny spun around and marched off, Leaving Draco to go pack.  
  
He brought out his Channel hiking bag (durable satin guaranteed to hold for wizards!).  
  
In it he packed:  
  
-some clothes (Armani shirts, and leather trousers.)  
  
-a hair brush and styling gel from BlondeWizard  
  
-a wizard's compass  
  
He gathered his bag, wand and broomstick and with a flick of his white hair he walked out of the Slytherin house to find Ginny waiting for him.  
  
"Well are you ready?" she asked.  
  
She had a bag as well but it was not as...chic.  
  
"You'll have to nick a broom form the broom cupboard."  
  
Ginny shifted and stalked off to the quidditch field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny felt very self conscious. She didn't know how to act around Draco. As if she didn't walk the right way. Plus his leather trousers were dead sexy.  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny silently cried.  
  
She stalked up to the broom shed but paused when she heard scuffling inside. Looking back at Draco she frowned.  
  
"What the-?" she wondered aloud as she yanked open the door.  
  
And out fell:  
  
Neville and Pansy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Fab? Well good then, review~! 


	5. Author's Note

Author note: you know what I just have to say I am reeeaaaallllyyyy sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. Things having to do with my dad loosing his job and then getting another one in another city has added to that. But not to worry I will still write even in the strange city I will move to. (that is if I still have people reading these things.)  
  
Well ta ta im off to update!  
-Stella 


	6. Chapter 5 The Long and Winding Road

Ergums- well here is the next chapter! Hope some people will read it...and review (hint hint)  
  
Ch. 5- The long and winding road  
  
Left-handed fact- Most left-handers draw figures facing to the right ~ lefthandersday.com ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"¡¿Neville!?!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Pansy?" Draco followed staring at his former girlfriend and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Err.err." Neville stammered the caught couple very red. So they followed natural instinct: and ran.  
  
"Oh my eyes," Ginny moaned. "Where are my eyes?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that brief aside Ginny and Draco kicked off from the ground on their brooms and flew off with Draco in the lead.  
  
After flying for some time it became dark. "Draco I think we should stop for tonight and look for a place to sleep."  
  
Draco, being in no objections called "There is a small muggle town ahead- We'll sleep there." However he realized he had not said anything harsh in a day or so before he added, "Getting tired little weasel I see." Sneering by the frown on her face he felt satisfied that he did not show his true feeling for her-.  
  
Woa and those are, Draco? He thought. You Malfoy, she Weasel, comprendes? Good. Still draco couldn't help but admire her small figure and bunches of freckles. (a/n- yes I'd like to think that some guys would appreciate freckles.)  
  
No you are *NOT*, stupid baaaaad Draco!  
  
No there is something, definitely, definitely-  
  
*sigh* whatever rainman.  
  
And Draco having fought with himself and won felt very proud of himself- except he had just admitted he kind of liked to Weasly girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the dark, sleepy village and found no muggle inn (A/N: errr.not like the Jesus-story haha).  
  
"Well," Draco said as they walked down a deserted street.  
  
"Look they have a train station." Ginny pointed. "We can stay there for the night. They have benches we could sleep on."  
  
Draco, being tired and not "smirky" enough, didn't put up a fight about sleeping in a dark, hard, dirty place that was cold and invested. Nope not one word of complaint after Ginny threatened to kill him for whining. So they took up residence in the small station lobby-area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was sometime in the middle of the night when a person threw his jacket over a shivering red-head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up to a prod in her stomach by a large bit of stick.  
  
"Wha-?"  
"Get up!" an old cranky voice arose her from her slumber.  
  
Opening her groggy eyes Ginny saw an old man prodding her quite rudely with his cane.  
  
"Urg.I'm up" Ginny leaped up to avoid further poking from the cranky man. (A/N: ok pervys- mind out the gutters)  
It was daylight and Ginny clutched what seemed to be Draco's jacket. Draco, himself, was still asleep on the next bench.  
  
Wow, innocent looking Draco. I wish I had a camera. Hmmm. He's a little cute. But before she sould go further the man started to rant and head for Draco's sleeping form to attack.  
  
"No good- runaways- never worked for a thing I bet. What the world- Get up young hoodlum!"  
  
"Hold on-" Ginny protested before the old man hit Draco over the head and hurt himself in the process.  
  
"Draco, get your ass up! We need to get out of here!" Ginny yelled, jerking Draco awake.  
  
"The fuck-?" he looked at the mean old man and Ginny -"Oh."- and grabbed his bag and pulled Ginny out two- the old man hobbling after them. ~*~*~*  
  
"Ow- look what that dirty ol' man did to my side!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling up the side of her shirt almost up to her bra line for Draco to see the many bruises tge cane had caused her. Draco felt his insides heat up as his eyes grazed her exposed stomach (A/N: Draco is not a masochist- just wanted to clear things up).  
  
"Let's go.find breakfast shall we." Draco managed with a neutral (somewhat) look on his face.  
  
"*sigh* Fine." Ginny pulled down her shirt much to Draco's disappointment. They bought some coffee and toast at a small pub-diner place filled with muggles. After Draco managed some half-hearted insults about Ginny's family and their lack of dinero he paid for the breakfast. Though Ginny knew he didn't mean it.  
  
They continued on their trek to find people they didn't really want to find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well that's it! Hope there will be some review with suggestions! And im writing another one (D/G- of course) so I hope to get the 1st chapter up soon- but I will still continue this on!  
Ta ta!  
-Stella  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	7. Chapter 6: Stake out

Chapter 6: Stake Out  
  
Sinistrophobia is the fear of left-handedness- CNews  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They traveled for another day and night before arriving at the perimeter of Malfoy Manor. Ginny caught Draco gazing at the huge estate with such contempt she felt sorry that she had been treating like he had a disease.  
  
"Well this is it: home-sweet-home," Draco said sarcastically. He turned away to unpack somethings and left her staring at it.  
  
"It's certainly-."  
  
Creepy? Evil looking? Exactly where "scum like me" would come from?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Big." She finished.  
  
"Yea, well, that too," Draco glared at the massive structure from their stake-out position in the forest surrounding the immense property.  
  
"Draco." Ginny inquired.  
  
She said my name, Draco thought through all his befuddled anger.  
  
".I just wanted to say," Ginny continued. "That I'm sorry for treating you like a disease and that your father obviously taught you to hate me. I hope that we could work around that and still be friends or at least friendly towards each other. After all we are rescuing people we don't want to." Ginny smiled at Draco's surprised expression.  
  
"You don't like them either?"  
  
"Not really," Ginny shook her head. "They ignore me and treat me like a little girl. Did you know Ron tried to stop me from having my first date?! With Seamus- and Harry and Hermione agreed with him! Not that Seamus and I lasted very long." Ginny muttered this last bit.  
  
Silence  
  
The:  
  
"You dated Finnigan?" Draco looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Well he just doesn't seem to fit with your. personality."  
"Nope. He didn't even have the nerve to kiss me! Ron (the ass) paid him off! My first and last." Ginny pretended to swoon.  
  
"Good lord this is odd. Me a Malfoy. Getting along with a Weasley."  
  
"I don't even know why I told you all this." Ginny turned red. "I barely know you."  
  
Silence took hold of the small stake out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were silent for a while; mainly because Draco couldn't think of what to say. Darkness fell and they slept on the ground; a good five feet away from each other of course.  
  
The next morning found Ginny and Draco scanning the grounds of the Manor.  
  
"Any ideas on how to sneak in?" Ginny asked.  
  
Except for the occasional giant snake lazing about, there was not any activity on the outside.  
  
"Nope not a clue, and you?"  
  
"Well since I don't live here- no."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well what if we go in the back way?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"The back way?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said thoughtfully. "They wouldn't expect us to come through the back would they?"  
  
Draco stared at her. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard and yet it makes sense oddly enough."  
  
"Good. So lets sneak over 'till we are even with the back of the manor and hop over the wall, make a mad dash and nip inside."  
  
Draco laughed hysterically over this.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked indignantly.  
  
"Yah and on the way over the fence we could surly jump 10 feet. And while dashing to the back through invisible hexes and curses and run into Voldemort's snakes. Sure we'll make it without being seen." And he laughed more.  
  
"Hmph." Ginny frowned. "Well do you have a better way?"  
  
She's pretty when she's angry. Draco thought.  
  
"Yah a much better and safer way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the chapter- I'm writing the next one as you read this. I hope I don't get writers block.  
  
Oh yes and please read my other story- a bump in the night! And review for it! I want to know what you think of the ending!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: All for nothing?

Chapter 7: All for Nothing  
  
Lefty-Fact: In the sport of polo it is illegal to play left-handed. The only conceivable rationale for this might be an effort to preserve the safety of the sport wherein the horses would be trained to expect the mallet to be swung on the right side. Doing so on the left may spook them. -Lorin's Left-handedness Site  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The "much better way" of Draco's turned out to be an underground passage starting at the fence/wall line and leading all the way to the wine cellar in the house above the dungeons.  
  
Probably an escape-way for Death Eaters on Ministry Raids. Ginny mused when Draco lifted a patch of grass up next to a large rock. Underneath was a door leading down to a rather dark and moldy underground passage.  
  
"Erm are you sure about this?" She asked.  
  
"Nope," Draco answered walking down the earthen steps. Ginny sighed, well it was better than nothing. Shifting her pack, she walked cautiously after him.  
  
It seemed as if they walked for a very short distance when in reality it was almost a mile to the wine cellar door. They reached the cellar door and carefully walked out amongst the wine bottle racks and barrels of other stored goods.  
  
"This way," Draco whispered motioning to the heavy door. The stone hallway that they followed led them down to the dungeons. Ginny started to sweat, hugging the stone wall, staying as close to Draco as she dared, jumping at every little sound.  
  
"Are- are you sure they're d-down here?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Probably," he said absentmindedly, looking around a corner. "My father always boasted at parties that our dungeons were the best and could hold anyone." Draco sounded a little sarcastic when he said this.  
  
"How lovely," she answered just as sarcastic.  
  
"Shhhh!!" There were footsteps coming down the hallway, a torch lighting the way, the glow coming closer and closer.  
  
Ginny and Draco scrambled to the nearest door but found none, instead opting to hiding around the corner in shadows.  
  
"Have they been transported yet, Goyle?" asked Lucious' drippy voice.  
  
"Yes, just as you instructed."  
  
The light reached the edge of the student's hiding area. Ginny could see Lucious' nasty, slicked back hair in the yellow light and Goyle's little hunched back.  
  
"Good, we should be off. Don't want to keep our Lord waiting, see that Potter and his friends are heavily guarded as soon as they arrive..."  
  
Ginny slowly let out a breath as the two Death Eater's voices became inaudible down the hallway and out of sight.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" Draco fumed. "My one chance to foil my father's plans to spite him and they move the rescue-ees!"  
  
"Well do you know where?" Ginny asked her nervousness threatening to reveal itself.  
"Yeah but its about a million kilometers away!"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps we should continue this as soon as we escape you father's evil dungeons and house."  
  
Ginny dragged her companion down the hall and into the wine cellar.  
  
Once down the underground passage which got them thoroughly dirty from the low, dirt ceiling, Ginny got Draco to tell her where his father had taken Harry and the others.  
  
"You-Know-Who probably ordered him to bring Potty to our townhouse/estate in New Orleans."  
  
"Why in New Orleans?" Ginny asked ducking a low root.  
  
"My family is French and we inherited a house a few years back from my great aunt or something." Draco sighed.  
  
"Well." Ginny said as they climbed out the hole. "I guess we're off to New Orleans."  
  
"What?" The look on his face was priceless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are not going to America." Draco argued.  
  
"I don't see why this is such a debate," Ginny answered back defiantly as they hid behind some bushes. "We've come this far. Plus we have stop You-Know-Who from getting my brother and his stupid friends as much as I would love to have them out of my life I couldn't wish them dead."  
  
"You don't have to wish, they will be whether they go or not. Come this far nothing too, your talking about going alllllllll the way across the ocean! To a city full of Death Eaters and Voodoo and.and. creatures of the Night! (Ginny laughed at this) Anyways we should go back to Hogwarts where everything is safe and full of Dumbledore's majick so we don't have to die. Plus (he smirked thinking he had had her) how would we get there? We cant fly there or apperate!" He finished this with a little "haHa" which sent Ginny into another round of laughter.  
  
"Stop that cackling!"  
  
"Heehee- oh we an get there, and we are going because it's the right thing to do and I know you really don't want to go back to the boring old school." She opened her pack looking for something when Draco noticed something peculiar wedged between some clothes.  
  
"What the-?" He asked loudly pulling the object out.  
  
It was Lauren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Bumm bummmm bummmmm- She returns! Well hows that for a new chapter people? Please review for anything I don't care what: flames, happiness, oddness.  
  
"Good Night and thanks for the Bread!" ten points for anyone who can guess who said that!  
-Stella 


End file.
